


Study Break

by ahrupe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahrupe/pseuds/ahrupe
Summary: John's ex gives him a call. Alexander is intrigued, phone sex ensues.





	

After two and a half years of college, John thought he would be used to finals. He wasn't. It didn't help that his study partner (and new boyfriend) Alex was a whirlwind who was incapable of working in most environments without flying off the handle. Libraries were too quiet, cafes too loud, so they usually ended up in John's room. Alex took over John's desk and the surrounding floor with his pages and pages of notes, so John confined himself to his bed and tried to focus despite Alexander's quiet muttering. He actually found it quite endearing, and would catch himself staring as Alex continually ran his hands through his hair while working out a difficult equation or topic. 

The last few days had been hell on both their nerves, and Alex was touchy to begin with. Hour three of studying for their English exam found John staring out his window, wishing for a break, when his phone rang.   
"John! Come on, I thought we agreed no phones until we were done."  
John grabbed at it, intending to turn it off, and began to blush furiously.   
"Babe? What's up?" Alex asked.   
"Nothing. It's just my ex, Maria."  
"I don't usually look like that when my ex calls me," Alex said, raising his eyebrows.   
"She... well, she's different." John trailed off, blushing even more.   
"Do you still have feelings for her?"   
"No! No." John desperately wanted to crush the fear he knew was building in Alex's brain, but he was too embarrassed. 

The phone rang again, and John could see the hurt in Alex's eyes. He steeled himself and blurted out, "She still calls me sometimes when she wants to get off."   
Alex blinked, and then broke out laughing. This was not the reaction John had been expecting. Alex was not a jealous person, nor was he in the least bit frigid, but John had never thought to mention this part of his past before.   
"Well then answer it!" 

Surprised, John swiped his phone open just before it went to voicemail.   
"Hey John." Maria's voice filled the room.   
"Hey." John looked nervously at Alex, then back at his phone. "Just so you know, I'm here with my boyfriend, and you're on speakerphone."  
There was a moment of shocked silence.   
"John, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were dating someone, I don't mean to intrude at all-"   
"It's totally fine! I just answered to make sure you were alright-"  
Alex cut them both off.   
"Hey Maria. So nice to meet you."

John felt apprehension as Alex joined him on the bed. He looked a little too mischievous.   
"You too..."  
"Alex," he supplied.   
"Well, Alex, as nice as it is to hear John's found someone, I should probably be going-"  
"John's told me a lot about you," Alex murmured, holding the phone close.   
"Oh, really?"  
John attempted to take the phone away, but Alex quickly set the phone down on the bed and grabbed John's hands. Kissing John's clenched fists, Alex leaned down and whispered, "This could be fun." John's eyes widened. He swallowed, then nodded.   
"Well, he's told me the one thing that matters."  
"And what is that?"  
"He's your booty call."

Maria laughed. "You could say that." She paused, then said, "But really, I am sorry. I didn't know you guys were dating, or I wouldn't have called."  
"Sweetie, if it bothered me, John wouldn't have answered."

"Oh."

Alex leaned down and licked a stripe up John's neck, stopping to bite his earlobe. John groaned, and they heard Maria's intake of breath over the phone.   
"I mean, if you're into it..." There was some shuffling, and then a faint buzzing sound. Alex felt John's cock twitch, and moved to pull off their sweatshirts for better access.   
"Maria, tell us what you want to happen. Phone sex is no fun if you don't talk."   
"Make him moan again."   
Alex smirked, and moved down to suck on John's nipple, rubbing the other with the pad of his thumb. John whimpered.   
"That's good, baby," Maria said, "point the phone as close as you can."  
John moved his phone to rest on the headboard, then pulled Alex back up to capture his mouth.   
"Don't be afraid to make it loud, boys." 

Alex chuckled. "I never am." He ground down, his ass against John, feeling his cock harden.   
Maria let out a small moan, and said, "Clothes off. Now. It's only fair."  
John was quick to help Alex out of his sweatpants before shucking his own and thrusting up, seeking friction.   
"Is John desperate yet?" Maria asked.   
"Oh yeah. Should I give him what he wants?" Alex replied, keeping his hands off John as he waited for an answer.   
John raked his blunt nails down Alex's back, and Alex threw his head back, groaning loudly.   
"Alex," Maria said, "I want you to suck John's dick."  
"My pleasure." 

As soon as Alex's mouth was on him, John went to work.   
"Em," he said, her old nickname slipping out, "twist your nipples, just the way I used to do. And set your vibe down, you don't need it right now." He heard the buzzing stop, and Maria murmured, "Oh my god, I forgot how good you are at this."  
"Well, Alex is pretty damn good too, but his mouth is full at the moment." John fisted both his hands in Alex's hair, and Alex moaned around his dick.   
"Take your fingers, run them between your folds. Don't touch your clit just yet."  
Alex's mouth moved down to John's thighs, peppering them with small bites that he soothed with his tongue. He smiled up at John, locking eyes as he licked from base to tip. 

"God." John pulled Alex up for a moment to kiss him, filthy and wet, grabbing at his cock. He started stroking Alex, thumbing at the head the way he knew would make Alex groan before saying, "Maria. Put two fingers in your mouth. Suck."  
Alex moved back down John's body, this time pressing a kiss to his hole. John's eyes rolled back as Alex gently rubbed around the rim. He pulled himself back together enough to growl, "put your fingers to good use, baby. Can you take two?"  
"Yes," Maria whimpered, "I'm so wet, I need your cock."

"My cock is spoken for at the moment. Alex is- ah!" Alex swirled his tongue at the tip and then quickly engulfed John's whole length. Alex pushed his pointer finger into John's mouth, and John sucked, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.   
"Babe. Grab your vibe. Fill your pussy up, just like I would- fuck!" Alex had pushed his spit slick finger inside John without any warning, and John had to clamp his fingers around the base of his cock to keep from coming. 

"I'm close," Maria said, her breath quickening. "God, baby, fill me up!"  
Alex spat into his hand and grabbed both their cocks, stroking them together, fast.   
John pulled Alex's lips to his, and they broke apart, panting.   
"Come on, Maria. Come with us, come with us right now!"  
Their come shot onto John's stomach as they heard Maria cry out, shaking through her orgasm.   
Alex collapsed, his head in the crook of John's shoulder.   
They lay in silence as their breathing slowed. Maria was the first to laugh.   
"You know, I'm going to be in town next month..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to message me, I would love to get feedback.  
> Party on.


End file.
